


Forever Yours

by Renai_chan



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, But if You're Squeamish about Religion, Kingsman characters as angels, Lucifer!Harry, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Britpicked, Not as Blasphemous as the First Fic, Sequel, and/or are devout, you probably best stay away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:51:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5050912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renai_chan/pseuds/Renai_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's not yet reconciled with the Father, but Eggsy does his damn best to make sure he's on the right path.</p>
<p>Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4896157">Born for You</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this was not something I had in the works, but then I saw [**THIS**](http://i.imgur.com/Q6VziQG.png). I have been laughing for ten years. 
> 
> So here, have a sequel.

He plummeted towards the earth from the clouds at a blinding speed, his wings beating rapidly at his sides, desperate almost in their effort to thrust him forward and push him to an even greater velocity. Against his body’s natural response, he fought to keep his eyes open when they wanted to shut against the biting wind that brought to them tears which streaked across his face. His arms and legs were pressed to his body tightly, his entire body a lesson in aerodynamics. 

All his efforts to get him away from his chaser, hot at his heels and eager to capture him, to pin him down, to take him.

His heart thudded frantically in his chest as the ground rushed up to meet him. What had been a muddle of greens and browns became open fields and trees and rocks and streams. He needed to reach it before he was caught. He had to. He _had to_.

Closer and closer the earth came with every beat of his wings and plea for strength. Closer and closer came his reprieve from his pursuer. 

A thousand feet... Nine hundred... A little more, a little more.

Seven hundred... Five hundred--

\--And then something slammed with great force into his side. 

As he cried out in surprise and a small degree of pain, his wings were suddenly restrained against his body, preventing his escape. He fell, tumbling in the air at dizzying speeds. The earth and the sky flashed rapidly in his sight while he struggled against his captor who had turned his arrow-like trajectory into a graceless barrel roll.

He couldn’t fly, couldn’t escape, couldn’t move, and the ground still rushed up to meet him. 

Two hundred feet... One hundred... Fifty.

And then he hit soft grass with a muffled ‘whump’, still struggling with all his might against his captor.

And laughing all the while.

“You cheated!” he accused with feigned petulance when he’d managed to control his giggles. It didn’t last long as he wrestled and won--or, rather, was permitted to win--against the embrace that had held his arms and wings pinned to his body while in the air. When he finally managed to free himself, he shoved the demon who had caught him.

Harry rolled away across the grass just out of Eggsy’s reach and laughed with careless abandon at the feeble attempts of payback for the perceived slight. “How in the world could I have done that?” he asked in between.

“Well, I don’t know, but it ain’t me who’s the devil between the two of us, am I?” Eggsy pointed out.

“Oh, I see,” Harry said, reaching out and snagging Eggsy’s wrist to haul him closer and onto his lap. “So because I’m the devil, I can only win by cheating? Is that how it is?” Eggsy pursed his lips to keep his laughter from bubbling out.

“Migh’ be,” he said, just to be little shit.

Harry grinned, his eyes glinting, and said in a perfectly innocent tone, “Darling, just because your wings reflect your stature as mine does to me, it doesn’t mean I was cheating.”

“Oi!” Eggsy laughed, shoving him once more and making to get out of his lap. “I ain’t short, and you can go shove it!” Harry laughed once more, keeping his grip solid around Eggsy’s wrists, and then flipped them over to pin his lover into the grass by his hips and his wrists.

Eggsy automatically shifted his wings beneath himself, spreading them out both for comfort instead of having them all twisted up beneath him and because he knew Harry liked seeing them splayed out before him. True enough, Harry’s eyes glittered with rapture. His own wings, black as the pit from pole to pole and as long and elegant as he was, fluttered in an involuntary display of pleasure, and Eggsy’s world softened.

“Hi,” he said quietly. Harry answered him with a gentle smile of his own. His hair flopped carelessly over his face from their roll about in the grass, gleaming from the light of the sun behind him like a halo that framed his horns and face, and all Eggsy wanted to do was reach out and touch him.

“Hello,” Harry answered, and when Eggsy thought Harry was going to make him ask for it, the devil dipped his head and sealed their mouths together in a delicate, promising kiss.

He couldn’t help but swoon into his lover whose familiar scent and taste still made his head spin with heady bliss. Smoky sandalwood and whisky filled his senses, drugging and debilitating in equal measures, and Eggsy moaned for more, arching into Harry when his wrists continued to be held tight against the ground.

“Right here?” Harry murmured into his squirming angel’s ear, the words a pretense for nuzzling at the tender skin just beneath it.

“ _Anywhere_ ,” Eggsy agreed as he attempted to wrench his hands out of Harry’s grip. He needed to touch Harry, needed to hold on tight because like before, and the time before that, and every other time before this one, he felt like he was about to float away and only by holding onto his devil could he remain anchored to the earth.

Harry’s smile was knowing, and for it, he repositioned Eggsy’s wrists above his head, pinning them down with one hand while his other slipped down the length of his neck and beneath the buttoned-up neckline of his shirt. Eggsy whined and grasped at the grass he could reach--hardly a substitute for Harry’s skin, but better than nothing at all.

“Well, now see, you’ve put me in quite the dilemma,” Harry started to say as if his hard cock wasn’t pressed up against Eggsy’s equally hard one, as if he wasn’t tormenting the writhing angel in an open field. Eggsy was torn between laughing incredulously at his proper tone, groaning in annoyance at the lack of action, and rutting back up against him and coming all by his lonesome. “One the one hand, you’ve given me blanket permission to take you as I please, anywhere I see fit--up to and including the pearly white gates and beyond.” Eggsy snorted with laughter. Pearly white gates, his _arse_. Harry grinned widely and continued, unencumbered, “On the other hand, that means I’ll have to be seen with you while you’re wearing this,” tugging pointedly at his polo.

“Oh, screw you, Satan!” Eggsy answered hotly, but with an amusement that belied his indignance. He bucked his hips up to throw the devil off, halfway to laughing nevertheless. It wasn’t enough to make a dent against the bigger, more powerful being, but the point was driven into him anyway. 

Not that it mattered. 

Harry’s grin only widened, and he held the angel’s hips still. “Now, now, Eggsy. That isn’t proper language for a former priest and current an angel of the lord,” he chided teasingly.

Eggsy mock scowled at him. “Yeah, well, I was a proper chav fer longer than eiver ov them stints, yeah? And you know what a chav would say ter you?”

Harry responded with the smile of a man who knew _exactly_ what a chav would tell him, “No, Eggsy. What _would_ a chav say to me?” 

Eggsy grinned. “Why don’ you go fuck yerself and the ‘igh ‘orse you rode in on?”

Harry laughed loudly, the musical sound echoing about the field and bringing a genuine smile onto Eggsy’s face.

And then he was being kissed, deep and hard into the ground beneath his head.

His eyes slid shut as once more, he was surrounded with the exhilarating essence that could solely belong to Harry, from the burning touch around his wrists and at his neck to the rising scent of burning sandalwood around them to the brush of feather against feather, black against white. Though sight was not one of the senses gratified, Eggsy found he didn’t at all mind. The tongue licking its way into his mouth was more than adequate compensation, searing at his flesh as it caressed, and Eggsy could only moan in his plea for more.

And more he was given. 

In the next moment, he felt the ticklish brush of the blades of grass against his bare sides, and the chill of the cool wind sent goosebumps all over his body except where the heat of Harry’s naked skin warmed him. More importantly, the hard, insistent line of Harry’s cock pressing against his answering one sent his mind careening onto the abyss of sexual desire. His legs parted unconsciously, wrapping around Harry’s hips for leverage to thrust upward.

The fingers of Harry’s free hand pressed into Eggsy’s hole, two at once because he was impatient and Eggsy was just as much. They were already slicked even without a stitch of lube in sight, but Eggsy had long since stopped thinking about the how. His entire being only melted into the touch, his body limp and fluid beneath Harry’s, quivering at the heat that caressed him both inside and out.

“More,” he attempted to beg if Harry still hadn’t had his mouth in his possession. But words weren’t necessary. They had never been so. If he had still been human, Harry could have read his mind easily and chosen to deny him or grant him his wish at his will. Now, he needn’t even have to. A lifetime together had taught Harry every nuance of Eggsy’s body language, had taught him to predict it even before it had been done. Harry could very well read his mind without having done so.

A third finger pushed in. By then, Eggsy could have taken Harry’s cock with little effort, but Harry did love taking him apart with his fingers. They spread inside him wide to open him up to the gaze of nature. The grass that brushed against the rim made Eggsy blush and moan and screw his eyes tightly shut to deny the utter depravity of it.

Harry chuckled and pulled back from the mouth beneath his, sitting back on his heels to watch his fingers sink into and out of Eggsy. The hand holding the angel’s wrists shifted to pin his right thigh to the ground, but Eggsy found he still couldn’t move his hands. At his protest, Harry laughed louder. “Lovely thing,” he purred, once more spreading his fingers to make Eggsy gape. “Pinned down and under my mercy is exactly how you should be.” He took his fingers out so that he could stroke at his cock in anticipation of the heat he was about to sink into, but the sensation of his fingers, the force pushing against Eggsy’s walls didn’t diminish. If anything, his hole stretched further and further opening him up to Harry’s avaricious gaze. 

The angel cried out in desperation, “Harry, _please_.” Tears began to collect in the corners of his eyes from the pleasure at the pressure inside him, from the maddening frenzy of lust, from shame at revelation of his most intimate of areas, from the ache of emptiness he felt. He needed to be filled, body and soul and mind and heart. He needed Harry. 

“ _Harry_ ,” he begged once more, surrendering himself to anything the devil wanted to give.

The first thrust of Harry’s cock elicited a pleading sob for more. The force holding him open denied him the feel of it sliding against his walls. It teased, and Eggsy didn’t want to be teased. “Please,” he tried again.

Harry murmured an understanding sound, and suddenly Eggsy’s arse tightened around the thick member, drawing a happy gasp from him. “Better?” the devil murmured, pressing in deep and painting a circle with his hips. It was calculated to brush teasingly against Eggsy’s prostate with every round, and Eggsy’s gasp this time was a lot less relieved.

“More,” he pleaded, brave in the face of the carnal look in Harry’s eyes.

“As you wish,” Harry answered, grinning evilly like the devil he was. It was all the warning Eggsy received before every last ounce of control over his body was ripped from him.

Harry spread his legs open as wide as they would go so that each of his thrusts filled Eggsy completely. He fucked himself in with the viciousness of lust for a being he desired beyond his ability to express. He reveled in each of the cries that Eggsy announced to the open air, taking and taking and demanding more.

“Harry… Harry… _Harry_ …!” Eggsy sobbed, wrestling against the force at his wrists so that he could grab Harry and pulled him closer, deeper, _anything_. “ _Please_!” And then his hands were suddenly freed and immediately dragged Harry into him. 

His mouth was devoured without further prompting, and his body ravaged exactly as he wanted: rough and bruising and violent. And when finally, _finally_ , he was pushed over the edge of pleasure, he screamed his release into his lover’s mouth and came with all the finesse of a bull in a china shop.

One, two, three more thrusts, and Harry cried out his own into Eggsy, filling him with a heat that wasn’t natural of any orgasm, but deliciously familiar anyway. 

And then there was blessed, blissful silence.

With a satisfied groan, Harry pulled out and flopped onto the ground beside Eggsy, and Eggsy threw an arm over his own eyes. He took a moment to just relax and enjoy the sun on his body and the ache in his arse from the thoroughly wonderful fucking, but quickly decided they were still naked in a field. 

“You ain’t worried about bugs crawling up our arses then?” he mumbled sluggishly. Harry rolled over and buried his sudden and raucous laughter in the join of Eggsy’s neck and shoulder. “What?” Eggsy said defensively, sparing a glance at his shaking lover. “It’s a valid question.”

Harry, still laughing, answered, “No, Eggsy.” He wiped at his eyes as he calmed and propped himself up on his elbow to add, “I am not worried about bugs crawling up our arses.” Nevertheless, with nothing more than a thought, he redressed the both of them. Eggsy made a face as the come in him leaked into his pants. He said nothing about it, however, and resolved to just have a shower once he gets home.

For now, he needed to ask Harry something while he was still pliant and sated.

“So,” he started with. Harry’s eyes were still twinkling with amusement.

“Yes?”

“Roxy and the others,” Eggsy continued, hesitant and nervous of bringing this up at all. But it needed to be asked because Eggsy needed Harry. Sensing his unease, the smile on Harry’s face dimmed. “They, uh, they’re throwin’ me a rebirthday party, they said. Jus’ a small thing up in the estate. And I uh...” The smile dropped off the devil’s face entirely, but Eggsy persevered in the face of Harry’s expression, stuttering, “Well, I was, uh... kinda ‘opin’ you’d come wiv me?”

Harry frowned. “Eggsy--”

The attempt at protest suddenly, inexplicably grated at Eggsy. He knew it was coming, he’d been prepared for it, even. Roxy had coached him on what to say and how to say it, and he had all the right comebacks for all of Harry’s protestations. But suddenly, he felt hugely upset at a single word and how Harry said it, and he sat up abruptly to cut in, “No, I know wot yer gunna say.” 

All the afterglow of their lovemaking seemed to evaporate around them, and Harry looked like a deer caught in headlights. “I know tha’ yer gunna tell me tha’ you can’t fer one reason or another or you won’ because yer a fuckin’ arsehole and you jus’ don’t want ter. But I will tell you that you _can_ because I asked Father and I asked Merlin and neither ov ‘em disagreed. And I will tell you tha’ you _will_ because I need you there, and fer once in our lives, I will be the selfish arsehole and demand tha’ you _be there_ whether you want ter or not.”

His chest heaved, not with exertion, but with emotion and adrenaline and frustration.

He wanted Harry there. He _needed_ Harry to be there, not only because he wanted Harry to be, but because Harry had been avoiding a proper return to heaven for many, many years, and he needed to be pushed to make the first step at reconciliation. Eggsy needed to push.

He’d held the status quo for too long and had ultimately failed his life’s mission when, after his years as a human had ended and before those as an angel began--a gap in time three human years long apparently--Harry had flown into a pique of rage and denial and melancholia. 

With no promise of a reunion with Eggsy in everlasting life in sight--because the Lord had been apparently _testing_ Harry--he’d once more sunk into his vengeful habits and incited a third world war among humans. 

Advances in science and technology had ensured catastrophic deaths in both number and gravity when Harry had groomed a singular man named Valentine to ‘cleanse the Earth’ by performing a cull of the ‘fever of the world.’ Mind-altering sim cards pushed humans into a killing frenzy. Weapons were deployed left, right, and center and nearly half the world’s population had perished before Valentine had been stopped by MI6, guided by Michael and his archangels.

The devastation had been overwhelming.

So now, Eggsy pushed.

"Harry, please," he whispered, his tone meek. He reached for Harry and ran his fingers down his cheek. "I just..." He dropped his gaze in the face of Harry’s guilt, suddenly contrite at his outburst. "Everythin's better when yer there, and I--"

Two fingers pressed into the bottom of his chin, forcing his head back up and his eyes into Harry's.

"I'll go," the devil conceded. His eyes were unsure and his voice hesitant, but he was agreeing. It was a step. And for that, Eggsy smiled.

"Thank you," he said as he pressed his face into Harry's shoulder. 

..........

Thanks to Harry and Roxy and Merlin, Eggsy had known long before his rebirth that Heaven wasn’t the stereotypical golden-gates-in-the-clouds setting with cherubs lounging about in balls of heavenly fluff while the souls of the departed wandered the Garden of Eden with butterflies and gardens and cute little animals strewn about for good measure and that Hell wasn’t the fiery pits beneath the Earth where devils poked sinner with pitchforks. 

Heaven was actually akin to something of an English country manor blessed with perpetual good weather where angels had actual offices and bedrooms and other areas where they lived much like the humans they protected. Hell, where Harry lived alone, was something similar, if smaller, but was as barren and desolate as Heaven was bright and warm. Neither location actually held the souls of the departed. Instead, those were reborn on Earth into a life that rewarded or punished them for the old one. 

Heaven was a place for God and his angels to live and work in peace and harmony, and it was in its ballroom that Roxy setup Eggsy’s first rebirthday party, complete with open bar, dance floor, cocktail tables, lounge chairs, and tasteful flower arrangements abound. It was lovely and classy, and though it didn’t appeal to the chav in Eggsy, he appreciated it completely.

Eyes followed them wherever they walked in the halls of Heaven. Though none were judgemental or disapproving, Eggsy nevertheless felt the weight of it and the discomfiture they inspired in Harry, a perpetual dark shadow in a perfectly fitting suit at Eggsy's shoulder.

The dark wings of his devil stood out in the sea of white and his horns grandly conspicuous. Eggsy was immensely proud of both and even prouder of Harry who held his head high and didn't hide them.

He greeted those who greeted him and answered questions when asked--and asked politely at that, if not in awe, because despite his record and the drastic changes to his being, Lucifer was Lucifer and his presence was magnificent. And though he didn't yet reach out, instead choosing to hover at Eggsy's shoulder, Eggsy was happy.

"Glad to see Eggsy convinced you to come," Roxy suddenly said, appearing at their side about three seconds after stepped into the ballroom.

Harry lifted an eyebrow at her and declared rather loudly, "I was buried to the bollocks in his arse when he did. How could I have possibly said no?" Heads turned their way and Eggsy's face flamed in startling embarrassment. He smacked Harry's chest.

"Shut up, you were not, liar," he hissed. But truth be told, if Harry were comfortable enough to make bawdy jokes, Eggsy would let him do it at his expense for the rest of the evening.

Roxy laughed. "If you were hoping to put me off of _that_ story, you were sadly mistaken."

Harry made to answer her--undoubtedly to make her regret her words--but was thankfully stopped from doing so. "We do not discuss fornication in the house of the lord, Gabriel," came the chiding voice of the lord's scribe who then turned a _look_ to Harry. "Present company notwithstanding." Eggsy recognized the signs of Harry suppressing laughter.

"Oh come off it, Merlin," Roxy scoffed with a roll of her eyes. "If we let Him, he'd talk about nothing _but_. Everyone knows that."

"Unfortunately true," came a new voice, deep and velvety smooth and not unfamiliar at all even if Eggsy hadn’t spoken to the angel that owned it all that much. They all turned to find Gawain, the angel of war, coming to them bearing a goblet that he immediately thrust into Eggsy's hand and an opened bottle of wine that he thrust into Harry's.

The demon half looked like he wanted to bolt, so Eggsy took his free hand in his own and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

Gawain only smiled kindly. "A wonderful rebirth to you, my dear," he told Eggsy. "Your presence has only made our home all the brighter." Eggsy blushed at the high praise from the senior angel, and one of the more powerful ones at that.

"Cheers, mate," he said, toasting Gawain with a tip of his glass and a sip of the wine. 

Gawain tipped his head back at Eggsy politely. “It’s from Bedivere’s collection, some of her finest, so I’m sure you’ll enjoy it.” 

“It’s fantastic. Thank you,” Eggsy agreed sincerely. And it was; if it was from Bedivere, it was sure to be so. Gawain looked mighty pleased, beaming proudly at his good taste before his eyes flickered up to Harry and his smile softened into politeness. Harry stiffened imperceptibly.

"Gawain," he greeted amicably with a nod of his head.

"It's good to see you, Lucifer," Gawain returned sincerely. He and Harry had never gotten along particularly well, Eggsy knew. There was mutual respect for the other, of course, and no bad blood in between, but the very nature of their tasks put them at odds with each other, so no solid friendship had bloomed. The thing was, Eggsy never did learn Gawain's thoughts on V-Day, how he took Harry's war mongering, so he shared in the tension Harry held.

He held onto Harry's hand just a little bit tighter.

"You’d best keep our celebrant's glass filled," Gawain nodded to the bottle in Harry's hand, somewhat teasing in his manner of speaking, but he knew well enough to sense the dimming of auras around him, so he took his leave with a polite, "I'll see you around." The four of them watched him walk away with an ease that professed no negativity in him, and Eggsy blew out a breath.

"That went well," Roxy declared brightly. Harry lifted his eyebrows at her.

"Roxy's right, all things considered," Merlin said thoughtfully, still watching Gawain retreat. "You put him through quite the wringer from all the mess you made." Harry didn't apologize, but no one expected him to. He did, however, keep any biting comments to himself, so Eggsy squeezed his hand as a reward. "If I were him, I'd have half a mind to chew your ear off," Merlin continued, this time with a reproachful look at the devil. "You should thank Bedivere that he didn't." Eggsy's gaze flickered to the angel who greeted Gawain with a kiss on his cheek. As though feeling his gaze on her, the angel of love sent him a wink, which he returned with a smile. Harry would never thank her, of course, but Eggsy already had.

"Will you be staying, Harry?" Roxy asked, quickly changing to safer topics. "Because I know for a fact that Eggsy's room has been collecting a healthy layer of dust over the last year." She turned a look to Eggsy. "Really, Eggs, if you're not going to use it, we might as well give it away to someone who will."

"Oh, it's been used," Eggsy answered with a cheeky grin and a lascivious wink. "It's been _very_ well used."

Roxy laughed at his attempt to make her blush and sang, "Still not putting me o~off!" 

Eggsy laughed loudly. "You need ter get laid, mate, if yer going ter start living vicariously through my sex life. Why don' you go ask Percilot? I'm sure they'd be more than willing ter give you a few romps between the sheets."

"Oh, _please_. Everyone's taken a bite out of _that_ man sandwich," Roxy said with a roll of her eyes, but this was the first time Eggsy was hearing of this, and his eyes bugged out. "Well, except for the baby angels at least, but even then it’s only a matter of time. To be honest, though, it's not as mind blowing as you'd expect it to be, unless of course you don't mind all the googly eyes and professions of undying love between every thrust."

"Wot--Mate, you… I--” he stuttered. “ _Wot_?!" His eyes darted between Roxy and Percival and Lancelot. And then Percival and Lancelot and everyone else.

“I find the googly eyes and professions of undying love aren’t so bad if you gag one and blindfold the other,” Harry put in casually, as if he was discussing something as mundane as the weather and not a _kinky threesome with Percival and Lancelot_. Eggsy’s head whipped to him to find an amused smile playing at his mouth.

“Oh, I tried that. Merlin’s suggestion,” Roxy answered. She ignored Eggsy’s shock for now, but there was a knowing glint in her eye. “Didn’t seem to work that well, to be honest.”

“It was Harry’s suggestion, initially,” Merlin pointed out. “But the trick is knowing which one to use which with. The gag goes to Percival, and the blindfold to Lancelot. Counterintuitive, I know, because he just _cannot_ shut up, but if you keep Lancelot’s mouth busy, it works miracles.”

“Wot the _fuck_ is going on ‘ere?!” Eggsy gaped incredulously. He looked at all three of them, gauging whether or not they were pulling his leg, but their smiles were all equally amused and mysterious. “Are you takin’ the mickey outta me?”

“I can assure you, we’re not,” Harry answered, but his tone was much too innocent, so Eggsy narrowed his eyes at him and turned to Merlin for confirmation, but the angel looked like he was about half a second away from laughing and was no help at all.

Let it not be said that Eggsy wasn’t resourceful enough to discover the truth on his own, so with absolutely no warning at all, he suddenly shouted over the hubbub of polite conversation, “Oi, Percilot! Which one ov these three sods would you say is the best in the sack?”

The silence was deafening in the ballroom of the mansion. No attention was not directed to Eggsy, dumbfounded and shocked--Harry, Roxy, and Merlin included.

And then a sly smile spread over Lancelot’s face.

“Your old man’s!” he shouted back. “But if you’re interested in changing that, do let me know!” When Eggsy’s delighted laugh jolted everyone out of their stupor, Percival dug an elbow into Lancelot’s side. Eggsy heard a disgruntled and partially amused “Ow! What was that for?” through the heightened titters around them as he turned back to his lover and friends with a smug grin.

“No, Eggsy,” Harry drawled before he could say a word.

“Wot?” Eggsy asked. “I ‘aven’t said anything!”

Harry rolled his eyes and mouthed a clear “No.”

Eggsy was silent for all of a minute with Harry looking at him carefully, daring him, warning him. 

Then he cracked. “But you--”

“No.”

“Roxy and Merlin--”

“No.” 

“But everyone--”

“No, Eggsy.”

“The baby angels--”

“ _No_ , Eggsy.”

“Not even fer my rebirthday?” Eggsy asked, batting his eyelashes ridiculously.

“Not even if the sun was dying and father told you it was the only way to fire it back up,” Harry answered. Roxy pressed a hand to her mouth to hold in her laughter.

“Spoilsport,” Eggsy laughed. “And on my rebirthday, too.” He started to turn to give Roxy a ‘what can you do?’ look, but then Harry snagged his chin in a firm grip and _slammed_ their mouths together.

And oh yes.

Oh. Yes.

In the back of his mind, he knew everyone was watching after all the commotion he created, but he still couldn’t help the moans that escaped his mouth and poured into Harry’s when the devil pried his mouth open with the grip still holding his chin and dove right into the vacated space. His other hand, still holding Gawain's bottle of wine, pushed at his back to haul him closer and fit him right up against the dips and curves of Harry's body God had carved specifically for Eggsy. 

Eggsy went willingly, pressing his rapidly heating self up against his devil like it wasn't lewd to do in the middle of a roomful of God's messengers.

Harry was making a point, Eggsy knew, and he knew what point he was making, but _by God_ what a point it was.

When Harry pulled back, self-satisfied and triumphant, Eggsy knew he looked wrecked. He licked his lips just to see Harry look at them and wondered what kind of words would get Harry's possessive streak to throw him into the nearest room and make him pay for it.

"No!" Roxy said with a laugh, thrusting a hand between their faces. Harry glared at her with an annoyance that would have sent the new angels--or as Roxy calls them, baby angels--cowering. She only pried Eggsy away from him. "You are not escaping your damn party, Unwin. I'd worked for three weeks on this!"

"Rox!" Eggsy whined and made grabby hands at Harry whose scowl quickly turned into amusement.

"No, Eggsy. Go and mingle. We've monopolized you for long enough. You've a lot of wellwishers waiting," she ordered and shoved him away quite rudely. At his lingering worried glance at his lover, Roxy added, "We'll take care of him. Go!"

Eggsy pouted. "Slave driver!" he yelled back, but made his way across the dance floor towards some of the senior angels anyway. It never hurt to be polite to one's superiors.

"I must say," came a voice that could make even the most stubborn of summer flowers bloom in the harshest of winters. Eggsy whirled right around to it, the motion almost automatic in his shock and awe. "You've found excellent favor in my grouchy scribe. Metatron has surprisingly outdone himself here. Gabriel less surprisingly, but I haven't been to such an outstanding rebirth party in quite a while."

Conversation came to a quick halt, and Eggsy found himself in a sea of bowing angels out of which stood Harry and God himself. Belatedly, Eggsy dipped into a low bow from which he was urged back up by fingers beneath his chin. And then he was staring into the golden eyes of his Lord.

He'd been allowed into God's presence once before when he'd been reborn and Harry's spiral into destruction relayed to him. Back then, concern for Harry and for the world had been paramount in all their minds. But now, Eggsy found that he could freely bask in the resplendence of the Father, and how resplendent he was.

The aura about him enveloped Eggsy like a warm blanket in the cold, calmed him like the lullaby of a mother. He couldn’t help that his eyes drifted halfway shut and he unconsciously swayed into the Lord's being.

"Lovely," was the heady praise that would have sent him to his knees if not for the hand that snagged his elbow and jerked his body back. He blinked out of the beginnings of his haze and found himself at a further distance from God, Harry's arm about his waist, and his face pressed into Harry’s suit.

The Lord chuckled. "Hello, Lucifer," he greeted warmly. Harry said nothing. "Your boy is exceptionally beautiful, I must say."

"Are you expecting me to thank you for it?" Harry asked, an eyebrow slowly lifted. The baby angels tittered in sudden discussion at the devil's impudence, but the senior angels watched carefully, if not in slight amusement.

God tilted his head with a fond smile. "I would if it had been of my doing," he answered before absently accepting the glass of wine one of the newer angels was told to serve him. "But I believe it is I who should thank you." Harry looked to be violently suppressing his happiness at the praise, and Eggsy found it pleasing to see--that he was happy, that is. Not that he was suppressing it--so he pressed a kiss to his collarbone in reward for it. Though Harry cupped the back of his head and pulled it back down to his chest, he said nothing.

The Lord continued, proudly, "You've always been immensely adept at enhancing my creations. They've all benefited greatly from your care." No mention of the wrong that Harry had done of the world, such was the kindness of the Lord, but Harry narrowed his eyes anyway, waiting. God smiled pleasantly and sipped at his wine, and when it was clear that Harry was waging a battle of silence, the Lord broke it.

"When will you come back to me, my child?"

"When you stop expecting me to, _father_ ," Harry snapped.

"Don't be rude," Eggsy scolded, his voice muffled in Harry's suit, even when God laughed at Harry's answer. He still felt floaty in Harry's embrace and God's presence, but his devil had been growing tense beneath him. At his voice, the tension in Harry melted away, and Eggsy couldn't help but feel delighted at the reaction. He reached up to kiss his neck as another reward.

This time, Harry pressed a kiss to his forehead and took a moment to give him a reassuring smile, then said, "You can stop patting yourself on the back now." For one confusing moment, Eggsy wondered why Harry was telling him that.

Until he realized that Harry wasn't and smacked his chest. God laughed once more, his amusement almost perpetual at this point, but Eggsy wasn't afraid of Harry finding offense.

"Be nice," he reminded.

"My lovely angel, you should expect the stars to fall first," God said teasingly. Then he took a look around the room that had come to a halt in his presence, all rapt with attention at their exchange. "But I see I am interrupting the festivities."

"No, no," Merlin answered for the rest of them loudly. "No, we're quite entertained. Do go on."

"I'm glad we provide for your enjoyment," Harry told him tetchily, ceding his embrace around Eggsy to spite his friend.

"Maybe again then," God told Merlin, drained his glass, and reached for Eggsy before Harry could protest. The angel went, even when he knew it would irk his lover, to receive a kiss to his forehead. He very decidedly did not sigh in elation. "A joyous rebirth to you, my dear," God told him, and then he was gone.

It took a second for the room to reboot, and when it did, Eggsy did not doubt the topic of the lively discussions that filled the previously silent room, but by then he was back in Harry's arms, and enveloped in swirling, suffocating heat.

"The party wasn't done," the angel pointed out when they emerged in the dark hallways of Hell. Harry had already had him pressed up against the nearest wall--which happened to by right in the foyer--and Eggsy had no doubt he'd soon be fucked into it.

"I've had enough," Harry answered. He hitched Eggsy's legs up around his waist while divesting them of clothes at the same time.

"Roxy's gonna rip me a new one," Eggsy added through a moan when Harry engorged cock rubbed against his. Though both Harry's hands were gripping the meat of Eggsy's arse, he could feel his hole being stretched and prepped, and so he knew this would be quick and wild or else Harry would take the time to do it himself.

"Oh I'm planning on sending you back up there, don't worry," Harry promised, pressing a kiss to his neck. He readjusted so that his cock slid between the globes of Eggsy's arse. "You're going back up there, and you're going to chat and mingle and dance and drink, filled with my come and covered in yours." Eggsy blew out a harsh breath and let his head fall forward onto Harry's shoulder. "And when you get back, I'm going to make you come over and over and over again until you remember nothing but my name."

" _Harry_ ," Eggsy whined. He squirmed in Harry's arms to feel more of the teasing thing between his arse cheeks. Harry chuckled and pressed a kiss to his temple.

And plunged right in.

"Ah!" Eggsy yelped. His head jerked back against the wall with a crack and his wings snapped up around him, framing him against the dark wall. There was a malicious glee in Harry's eyes that Eggsy would have seen if he hadn't had his eyes shut against his blurring vision. Harry sunk into him, unhindered by concern over and over again, hitting his prostate dead on every time and making tears fill Eggsy's eyes.

Eggsy's hands found purchase on Harry's shoulders, holding on as he was picked apart with all the tender care of a lion devouring its prey. He knew he was going to go back up there looking and smelling of sex and Harry and that they'd all know. But he didn't _care_. He was proud to bear his lover's marks.

"Yes, Eggsy, that's right," Harry murmured, biting into the tense cords of his neck. "Sweet thing, give yourself to me."

"Already have...!" Eggsy gasped as Harry battered his prostate with every incessant push. The devil verily _roared_ in approval and crushed him into the wall. His teeth sunk into the tender flesh beneath Eggsy jaw, the pain flaring bright on the forefront of his mind. Eggsy keened high in his throat at it, and the tension in his body bled away until he was limp as a rag doll. Still, Harry fucked him, _used_ him with reckless abandon.

" _Mine_ ," Harry hissed, as if Eggsy didn't know that, as if the _world_ didn't.

"Yours, Harry," Eggsy agreed. The tears he'd been holding back slipped out of the corners of his eyes, his defenses useless against Harry’s attack. "Yoursyoursyours. _Please_!"

Harry's hands tightened in his flesh as he bounced Eggsy on his cock, thrusting fast and grinding deep and reveling in the sobs of pain and pleasure and everything in between.

"Come for me!" he demanded, expecting no delay, no denial. Eggsy sobbed because he couldn't, not yet. He needed a little more, a little more, Harry _please_. The hands on the cheeks of his arse shifted and fingers pressed into his reddened hole. 

Two fingers, just the very tips, was all it took, and Eggsy was screaming his release between them.

"Lovely, sweetheart. Yes... That's it, my darling, that's it..." Harry was murmuring into his skin, and still driving him insane with his dick.

Eggsy whined because oversensitivity was claiming him. If Harry wanted to, he'd fuck Eggsy right through it, force him into a second orgasm whether he wanted one or not. Today, though, it seemed he was content with merely emptying himself in Eggsy without further delay. He pressed his face into Eggsy's shoulder, groaning into it as his hips stuttered in his orgasm.

And then there was a comfortable silence about them when breaths were allowed to be caught and tension drained.

Harry’s mouth quickly found Eggsy’s after that. The kiss they shared was gentle and warm, and it filled Eggsy with a renewed passion and love for his devil as all Harry’s tender kisses seemed to do. Fingers threaded through his hair, providing and drawing comfort in the same stroke.

"I can deny you nothing, my love," Harry confessed in a whisper, and it sounded like the conclusion to a conversation Eggsy did not remember having. "Not when I failed you so miserably." Eggsy promptly cupped Harry’s jaw and pressed his lips to his to kiss away the guilt and the pain and the utter dejection in those words and replace it with all the love and forgiveness Harry deserved.

He pulled back just enough so that he could look deep into Harry’s eyes and convey in them all the sincerity and conviction he held. "Mistakes were had by all," the angel told him firmly. "But reparations have been made and damage has been repaired. It's forgiven and done with, so long as you remember your promise to me."

Harry’s eyes slid shut, and he pressed their foreheads together as he whispered, "Never again."

"Not even if you were to lose me again," Eggsy added, but he knew Harry hadn’t forgotten.

"Not even then," Harry agreed.

“But you won’t,” the angel continued. Harry’s eyes opened and sparkled brilliantly at him.

“I won’t,” he repeated.

“Good,” Eggsy concluded and once more lost himself in the burning heat of his love for his Lucifer.


End file.
